


Living as if the past didn't exist

by 6coolaish6



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Female Harry Potter, this is a slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-02-26 19:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18723358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6coolaish6/pseuds/6coolaish6
Summary: Harry Potter won but the price was too high. Frienze gave her a way to fix the past if she was willing to sacrifice the future she knew of. Harry didn't hesitate but she is hesitant on meeting her parents.Again a muse that refuses to leave me. Hope you like it. Cheers.





	1. Chapter 1

Bam. Bam. The door sounded like it was about to be broken down and there was only one man, Remus Lupin knew, who would be that impatient. Sure enough, he could hear his voice demanding to open the door.

"Moony, mate! Come on! Open the fucking door before I blast it!", Sirius Black yelled on his front door as he continued to pound  the door impatiently.

Remus sighed as he hurried towards the door because Sirius would actually blasted it off. He opened the door and a completely wet Sirius Black, looking ridiculously like a fucking model or god came ramming inside his house. Remus sighed again as he saw Sirius drip his whole floor with ridiculous amount of water that was flowing out of this man. Sirius shook like a dog that he was.

"You are a wizard, you mutt. You don't have to destroy my wooden floor.", Remus muttered as he dried his best friend using his wand, who smiled mischeviously at him.

"That is pay back for not telling us that you are back in the world of living!", Sirius said teasingly, even if his eyes held confusion as if asking why they were being excluded.

"I had my orders, Padfoot. I wasn't allowed to contact you. How the hell did you find out?", Remus demanded of Sirius as he dragged Sirius towards the living room as shabby as it was. He went to kitchen to get something for him to drink.

"Really, Moony? Orders? We are Marauders, we don't keep secrets from each other, no matter who asks!", Sirius told him siriusly. Remus handed him a glass of hot chocolate.

"It was important that none of you found out about it. But you are changing the topic. How the fuck did you find out I am home to create a ruckus at...Merlin it's 4 at night?!?", Remus said in annoyance.

"Oh please, we both know you sleep for two hours and then live your double life of half half-bat and full werewolf.", Sirius said with a smirk. Remus snorted.

"Padfoot!", Remus demanded softly.

"I heard Dumbledore and Minnie talk about you.", Sirius shrugged.

"You mean you evesdropped!", Remus said with mixture of amusement and annoyance.

"Duh! Hey, look. I don't have a lot going on.", Sirius defended himself.

"Didn't you raid Death Eaters supply yesterday?", Remus asked him amused.

"Yeah, so?", Sirius asked as he shrugged. Remus chuckled.

"So why are you back? Did it get too rough? Want me to off few people?", Sirius offered lightly as if it was a joke but Remus knew him well enough to know that this man didn't joke about these things.

"No. I was needed somewhere else.", Remus said evasively.

"More important than trying to get few werewolves on our side?", Sirius eyebrows furrowed as he tried to figure out what was happening. Remus held back a wince when Sirius eyes zeroed in on a dress that was definitely not his.

"Cross-dressing? Mate, that has been in fashion for years. But good on you to finally follow your heart's desire.", Sirius joked. Remus pinched his nose bridge. 

"Padfoot, I am fine and I will come to meet you all once my mission is over. But it's 4 at night and I would really like to sleep a bit. My two hours have not been completed.", Remus tried to get Sirius out before he figured out what he was upto. Remus has never been very good at keeping secrets from the Marauders. Remus started to drag Sirius towards the gate.

"Are you trying to get me out of the house, Moony? So was it mission or someone that made you leave the werewolf hell?", Sirius asked teasingly but Remus could see Sirius was sniffing and finding clues to what Remus was upto.

"Padfoot I ...", Remus started to say but then closed his eyes in horror as he saw the long legs of the owner of dress standing there with bed head and just his long tshirt. Remus sighed as he knew what Sirius would say now.

Sirius whistled as he looked up and down upon the girl in his tshirt, who was coming out from his bedroom at 4'o clock in the morning. This will not go down well once the secret is out. He wondered if James will murder him or will Lily take the honors.

"Oh, I see the mission! I understand how important the  _mission_ is.", Sirius said teasingly. Remus was about to sigh again when Harry cleared her throat.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you but the noises, uh...concerned me.", Harry said softly as she nervously pushed the helm of tshirt down a bit. Remus frowned. W _hy was she uncomfortable? She is never uncomfortable around him?_ He slapped Sirius head when he saw him drooling at Harry's exposed legs and making her uncomfortable. Sirius straightened up and looked apologetic.

"I am sorry, mam. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable.", Sirius apologized sincerely.

Harry flushed and nodded but backed into the room muttering she will be back in a minute. Remus glared at Sirius.

"Sorry, mate. Those legs...I shouldn't have but she is hot! Good on you and I totally understand why you are here alone. So I am going to get out of your fur. But do come tomorrow at Prongs's for lunch. Lily is not cooking. Thank Merlin!", Sirius said happily as he moved towards the door.

"I will be asking all the details tomorrow. Happy humping!", Sirius laughed as he ducked Remus's incoming slap and disapparated away. Remus sighed. This will not go down well on either side.

"Harry, it's okay. Sirius is gone!", Remus yelled towards the main room.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you both. I know it's been a long time since you saw him. I was just curious to see how different Sirius was from the pictures I had of him and..", Harry continued to ramble on as Remus smiled at her.

She was so like James. Harry James Potter had plucked him out of the werewolf secret group and begged him to help her save everyone. Remus had agreed after he saw few of her memories. Her life was .... Horrible. The losses, the deaths, the torture and the cruelty she had endured had caused an ache in his heart. He had promised to help her no matter the cost.

At that Harry has smiled and said, "The only cost that we will pay would be Voldemort's soul. Not ours. I will make sure of that."

Harry has been hunting horcruxes day and night. She had come back home looking dead tired and hungry. He had fed her and sent her off to sleep. She would be leaving soon again. He was afraid for her but he knew she was beyond capable and will be able to survive. She has already gotten a lot of people in Azkaban. She had exposed several undercover death eaters and thrown them Azkaban. Dumbledore and she were on a subtle cleansing path. The Minister of Magic was thrown out and Rosavelt Bones was declared as the new one. The Aurors were given complete freedom to capture the suspected Death Eaters and get information using the truth serum. The fight was tilting on the light side slowly but surely. She had refused to make too many drastic changes, in case Voldemort decides to come calling earlier.

She was the sister he never had. Everytime she would come over, she would bring bags and bags of grocery and food to eat. He could see James and Lily in her and it made him want to protect her more fiercely. His musing and Harry's rambling stopped when there was a light knocking at the door. Remus opened the door to reveal Regulus Black.

After drying himself and cleaning his shoes, Reg entered the home and paused.

"I see my brother has been here.", Reg said dryly as he pointed to the floor where Sirius's Basilisk shoes prints were still present. They both nodded 

"But he doesn't know who you are then, Harry? He would never have left you here alone, otherwise. You are his best mate and brother's daughter after all.", Reg said as he sat down regally on the ripped and tartared sofa.

"No. He thinks Harry is my girlfriend and that is the reason why I have left my original mission.", Remus said sheepishly as he eyed Harry nervously.

"That fine, Remus. It is better this way I suppose. He won't question my being here then. Unless you object, of course.", Harry asked him as she started to gather her things. Remus shook his head in negative.

Regulus Black's friendship was not something he thought he would ever get. But Harry had saved his life in the cave and since then the two have been working together to defeat the Dark Lord. Reg would tell them about the plans and Remus would pass on to the information. Except Reg was Sirius's brother and he would give information given to others, not himself. He was an excellent legimancy. 

Reg and Harry have been hunting the horcruxes together. Remus would join on some days but his main job was to pass information. He thinks its because Harry wants to keep Remus safe. She really doesn't want the Marauders sans Peter to die at any cost. He wants to argue with her about being so cynical but she has lost too much and he wants Harry to feel comfortable and safe with him. So he kept his trap shut and hoped to all Gods and Magic that they would keep this precious cinnamon safe.

"It works. I can just say that you are a muggle who I met in one of the pubs around my house and one thing lead to another.", Remus formed his story as he handed the duo their coats and some food for their trip. He couldn't accompany them in this trip as he had lunch tomorrow with Marauders and evening there was Order of Phoenix meeting. Harry nodded.

"Be safe you two and message me if there is any danger.", Remus told them as they both disapparated away. Remus sighed. Lunch will be hell.

* * *

"I am so hurt, Moony. I mean siriusly! You didn't tell us, your brothers, about your girlfriend.", James said mournfully as his eyes sparkled in happiness. Remus knew James was happy that Remus was finally getting a move on.

"Extremely hot girlfriend, Prongs! I mean the girl is smoking.", Sirius said in appreciation as his eyes glazed a bit.

"Padfoot!", Remus chastised Sirius

"Ignore the dog, Remus. When and where did you meet her?", Lily asked curiously as she served them tea.

Remus said," One day the werewolf camp got a bit rough and I needed to breathe for a while. So I went to get some beer and then, maybe see if any of you were free. As I was drinking I was approached by her." He had decided to stick with the truth as much as possible.

"So what did she say?", Peter whizzed curiously. Remus pushed down his need to kill the rat.

"She wanted to know why I was brooding.", Remus said with a smile.

Remus had chuckled at Harry but got on alert when he smelled a familiar scent coming from her. That of James and Lily. He chatted her up and lead her to an alley where he demanded to know who she was. Harry had given him access to her memories and the horrors he had seen had him crying for what felt like hours. Harry asked him to help and he went with her without any question.

"Well, I have always said that the brooding look was going to attract girls.", Sirius said with a smile.

Remus smiled and said,"One thing lead to another and she comes over sometimes."

"That's amazing, Remus!", Lily said happily.

Remus looked down when he felt someone pull his trousers. He smiled as he picked Harry up. 

"Hello, you beautiful girl. How have you been?", Remus asked baby Harry with a smile. Harry did her baby babble as she held his face in her hands. Remus felt tears coming to his eyes. This girl, this beautiful happy girl, was going to have a life none of them wanted for her. She would have such few moments of being truly happy. Remus kissed Harry's head affectionately.

"You okay, Moony?", James asked softly.

"Yeah. I just....the war is weighing down on me.", Remus said softly and he tickled Harry, who shrieked in laughter.

"Yeah but the good thing is some of the things are going our way. The war shouldn't be too long.", James said confidently.

Remus nodded mechanically. He knew Harry has already eliminated The Hufflepuff cup, the Dairy, The Basilisk, the Slytherin locket and the Diadem. The snake and the ring were only ones left. They had gone to get the ring today. He was hoping it will go well. They were close to their deadline when the prophesy will be made. Halloween was only a few days away.

"Is she a muggle, Moony? Have you told her about magic?", Sirius asked Remus curiously.

"Yeah, she is muggle and no, I haven't told her about magic. ", Remus told them.

"So what is her name?", Lily asked him curiously. That stumped him. He can't possibly say her name is Harry Potter. That would be too much of a coincident.

He cleared his throat and said,"Harriet Granger."

Sirius looked at him curiously as did James. Remus knew he was acting off but there were only so many lies he could say before getting tangled into his own web of lies. He needed to end the interrogation. He looked at watch and gasped.

"Merlin! It's 4:30! Weren't we supposed to reach there  _by_ 4:30!", Remus said in hurry as he carried Harry towards the floo. They had made a play station for the children who were looked after by Hogwarts house elves. 

"Let's go, we are going to be late for the meeting.", James said impatiently. Remus gave Harry to James, who flooed away. The rest followed.

There was a tense silence as they took their seats. Remus felt dread curl his heart. Who has died? Who was attacked? He saw the same panic, question and worry on everyone's face. Dumbledore entered the room looking cheerful and sat down.

"Mary McDonalds was attacked today but we were aware of the attack and were able to fend off the attack. She is fine but in hiding for a while.", Dumbledore told everyone. They all breathed in relief and happiness 

"How did you know about the attack?", Sirius asked Dumbledore curiously.

"I have many sources and ways, Sirius. Now, Peter have you found any information while working in the daigon alley?", Dumbledore asked Peter patiently. Remus gritted his teeth. This fucker had been playing them all this time and they had no idea. 

"Nothing new. Except there is a witch, who is sometimes accompanied by two wizards, had been spoiling a lot of their plans and they are calling her the Revengence Queen.", Peter whizzed. Remus saw through his plan straight away. Throw the name and let them do the work of knowing who these three were, who were hitting his dark side. Sneaky bastard!

Dumbledore pretended to be troubled and asked in concern," They haven't seen her face or her companions faces?"

"No my l...my owner and his clients are very disturbed by that. There is only light on their face which makes it impossible to see who they really are.", Peter said worriedly.

Remus smiled inwardly. Their usage of Weasley twins' invention was working.

"We will have to see how these people have information that even we don't. Remus, would you be kind enough to look into the matter?", Dumbledore asked Remus politely.

"Shouldn't we get these people into Order of Pheonix? Clearly they are on our side.", James said eagerly.

"Yes but after we have figured out what are these peoples intention.", Dumbledore said wisely. They all nodded and Remus tuned out the rest of the discussion. Harry and Reg should be back by now. But there was an awful dread curling his heart. He prayed with all his might that those two would be okay. a He was so lost in his concern and worry that he didn't notice Sirius looking at him suspiciously. 


	2. Chapter 2

Bam. Bam. Remus growled. Not today. Today he needed to attend to his bleeding friend. Reg had left Harry under his care after taking care of the worst of her injuries and went to make sure that Voldemort was none the wiser of their actions today. Harry was in and out of conscious as he worked to keep her alive. It would have been better to get her to a healer but they needed to keep Harry under wraps for now. 

Bam. Bam. The banging got more insistent. Harry shifted in her restless and probably painful sleep. Remus sighed. He went to get the restless mutt inside before he woke her up. She needs rest and time to heal. Tonight has been hell. He hasn't been this freaked out in a long time. He could still feel his hands shaking as he tried to bring outward calm to have decent talk with his best friend and not cause suspicion.

"Padfoot, you really need to stop coming at such hours!" Remus said exasperated as he let Sirius in.

Sirius grinned and entered. He looked around and saw Harry's clothes pieces tattered all over the place. They needed to get to the injury fast. Remus breathed in deeply again to calm himself from feeling the horror of  almost losing his best mate's daughter. Sirius's grin became wicked.

"Why Moony, you wolf! I wasn't  _a-ware_ that you had it in you. Way to unleash your beast, mate!", Sirius teased him.

Remus felt himself flush. Of course that would be the way Sirius would see it, not that he can blame him. The clothes and his 'story' would lead to the assumption that Harry and Remus had some sort of wild sex. Remus sighed as he went to get him some hot cocoa. James was definitely going to murder him and take pleasure while doing so.

Remus noticed Sirius taking in everything. There was not much difference in his house except for a lot more food that was present now. That should not be suspicious, should it? Remus gave him the cocoa and sat opposite him, a bit tensed. He really needed to check on Harry's vitals and see if the potion he gave her was actually working or if they had to take her to a healer.

Remus stilled as Sirius's eyes zeroed in on his hands. Remus frowned and then felt blood drain out of him. His palms still had spots of Harry's blood on them. He hadn't noticed it in his frenzy of making sure she was fine. He had changed his clothes but then Harry had started to heave and puke so he had forgotten about the cleaning himself up. He cursed himself inwardly. Sirius's wand was out and pointed at him. Remus sighed as he furiously thought of some explanation for the blood on his hand.

"How did you react when I told you about my banishment from House Black?", Sirius asked him threateningly.

"You didn't tell me, you mutt. Prongs did, in a letter with five words ' _he is out of there_.'. Stupid Stag. I had to floo in immediately to find out what you two have done now! Last time one of you had sent that sort of letter, you had left a bunch of Nifflers in the Ministry Ball, causing a uproar and panic.", Remus grumbled at his friends 'fun' ideas. Sirius had lowered his wand amidst his mid rant and then had proceeded to laugh.

"Well, it was hilarious. You would have loved it too, if you weren't Moony.", Sirius said happily. Remus snorted as he waved his wand and cleaned himself up.

"But why the blood on your hand? You didn't murder your 'casual' relationship girl, did you?", Sirius asked teasingly even if his eyes were boring in his.

"It  _is_ a casual relationship. She just happened to be free two nights in a row.", Remus defended his 'relationship'.

"It's fine. I can help you bury the body and vanish all evidence. I am brilliant, you know!", Sirius said with a broad smile. Remus snorted.

"I was cooking chicken and blood just spread out. Full moon is almost here and my need for more blood has increased.", Remus tried to pass it off as his werewolf symptom.

Sirius nodded as his eyes narrowed, telling him he wasn't buying any of his lies. It was clearly a lie, his kitchen was spotless and there was nothing being cooked. There wasn't even smell of any cooked dinner. Remus decided to shift Sirius's focus on something else.

"Why are you here, Sirius? Is everything okay?", Remus asked Sirius concerned. There was a nervousness in Sirius, which he hadn't noticed before.

"Prongs and Lily have gone into hiding with Harry. There is a threat to their lives and they are under Fidulous charm.", Sirius informed him. Remus got on alert and tensed. 

"What? Are you sure?", Remus said worriedly.

_Tomorrow was the day? Oh Merlin! This is horrible! I won't be there to help in any way. Oh Merlin! How will Harry fight in her condition. What are they going to do? What if Harry fails? What if Voldemort is able to defeat Harry? What if he kills Harry? What if..._

Sirius stood in front of him and gently sat Remus down on the sofa. Remus hadn't even realized when he had started to pace. Remus was shaking in fear and panic. What were they going to do?

"Moony, we will handle everything. Don't you worry about it. I am the secret keeper and you know me, I will die before I let anything happen to those three. I just came to tell you we won't be able to join you tomorrow for our nightly adventures.", Sirius said last part worriedly. Remus heart warmed because of his concern.

Remus took deep breaths and said," It's fine, Padfoot. That is more important right now."

Sirius nodded and sat back on the chair, when a loud 'No!' came from his bedroom. Remus rushed towards Harry, who had woken up in confusion and pain. Harry clutched her sides as she tried to get up.

"Harry, lie back down! You are still healing. Wait, lemme check. If it is worse, we are going to healers. No discussion.", Remus said sternly as Harry pouted.

Remus breathed in relief when he saw that the skin has started to come back again and after his few magical scans, it was clear she would be healed by tomorrow afternoon at max. He nodded to Harry, who breathed in relief.

"What was that? A nightmare or vision?", Remus asked as he helped her sit and fluffed the pillow to make her more comfortable.

Harry smiled and muttered,"No one really did that, other than Mrs Weasley, for me "

Remus swallowed a sob at the wonder and love that was in Harry's voice. She deserved to brought up as a princess, not like a disease. She deserved to come to him grumbling about how her parents PDA was making her embarassed in public; not look at him in wonder when he fluffed her pillow for her. What has happened can't be changed but he can try to make her more.. comfortable now. She deserved that much at least. Remus smiled at her and waited for her to tell him.

"Vision. He knows about the prophesy but not about us or his precious.", Harry said softly. Remus thinks she doesn't has the energy to speak louder than that and he felt guilty. If he had been with them it won't have happened. He would have smelled that fucking snake a mile before and saved them a lot of trouble.

"Not your fault. It's okay, Remus. You needed to be there. Just few more days and you can tell them the truth. I am so sorry for putting you in this situation.", Harry said quietly.

"My choice. Remember? They will understand once it's over.", Remus said softly as he took her hands in his.

"Plus we don't have a lot of time. They have gone into hiding. Tomorrow will be the day. It's full moon.", Remus told Harry, who stopped breathing. She frowned at her injury and looked at him.

"Tomorrow afternoon, max.", Remus answered her unasked question. She nodded.

"What happens if he succeeds? If you ...if you..", Remus couldn't form the words. It was stabbing him just thinking about it.

"Reg will finish the task. But the little one will live. My life has no bearings on hers. She will live the life she was meant to. Her life broke away from mine when I came here. It's Frienze's ancient magic, that was my scarifice. My old life. It's gone.", Harry said sadly.

"I am sorry.", Remus said softly. If they had done a better job than none of her past would have happened.

"You all did everything you could. It's not your fault. But we don't have time to waste. Peter already told Voldemort that he will be the secret keeper. Voldemort will go in tomorrow, once Peter gives him the address and night has fallen. He likes the night, it makes him feel like himself.", Harry said as her eyes glazed. Her eyes cleared and she panicked. Remus got on alert and turned around to find Sirius standing there with his wand out pointed at Harry with a fierce deadly face.

"Padfoot!", Remus said in caution. He had completely forgotten about him in his haste to check if Harry was okay.

"You sold us out! You betrayed us!", Sirius said furiously at Remus, who was trying to calm down his furious best friend.

"He didn't betray you.", Harry said softly. "He is doing everything in his power to make sure James and Lily don't die tomorrow; Harry isn't sent to live a miserable and painful life at Petunia's; you don't spent next 12 years in Azkaban and last three years on run; and he is not left alone for 13 lonely years."

Sirius looked at her incredulously. Harry sighed as she looked at Sirius. There was a look of longing, regret and desperation that made Sirius lower his wand slightly.

"My name is Harry James Potter, daughter of James Potter and Lily Evans, born on 30 July 1981. You are my godfather. You, dad and Peter are animagus. Dad is stag, you are a Black dog who looks more like a grim( freaked the hell out of me the first time I saw you) and Peter is a rat. You became animagus because of Moony's furry little problem. When I was in a conflicted state of mind you told me 'everyone has lightness and darkness in them, what matters is which one we choose to act on.'. You gave me the fastest broom as a present on my thirteenth birthday.", Harry said softly.

"That's..that not possible!", Sirius said in disbelief as he backed away in shock.

"I don't have the energy or time to convince you about everything. So I am going to show you my memories.", Harry told Sirius. Sirius nodded. Harry showed him the memories he had seen and some new ones that included Sirius.

Sirius fell down the floor as he felt the burden and guilt that Harry carried. He looked at Harry with bloodshot eyes. Harry smiled softly.

"I am so sorry for being the reason for your death. I don't think I ever recovered from it but I swear, you will have a better future than you had as will everyone else.", Harry said with conviction.

"What about you?", Sirius asked in a surprisingly soft voice. "Will you come back from this?" That question stumped him. Harry had to die in her past to kill Voldemort, will it happen again?

"Baby Harry will have the life she deserved and should have had. As for me, my life had ended a long time ago. Whether I am strong enough to defeat Voldemort, I don't know but I know I will do everything to make sure you all have a brighter future.", Harry said determined.

"Really and how are you going to tell your father this? Do you really think he would let you sacrifice yourself for them?", Sirius asked angrily.

"Sacrifices have kept me alive for this long. If I have to sacrifice for everyone's life, it will be a small price to pay. I am, afterall, not from this time and Death is just another adventure." Harry explained gently.

"Really? Do you really think your parents will think like that? That  _we_ will think like that?", Sirius asked her furiously.

"Sirius the life I had lived ...stinks of death, pain and regret. So many people had to die and suffer because of few people's greed. I want to spare them all from the horrors of my past. If my life is the price, I have no issue with. I have promised Remus that I will fight for my life till the end, but if my life will secure a safe future for all, then there is no choice to make. There are things worse than dying.", Harry said pragmatically.

Sirius was about to retort when Harry started saying more, her voice becoming huskier as her mouth became drier.

"You will not tell a soul about this till I have secured the future of everyone. This night has to go according to the plan or else everyone of us will die and the world would be darker and worse than ever. I understand your need to save lives but your need to trick by changing the secret keeper ended up being the dominos for my past. Please, just please. For sake of your goddaughter and your best friends, please let me keep you all safe. Please?", Harry begged Sirius, who nodded looking contrite. Remus's front door opened with a bang and Reg came rushing in.

"Oh, thank Merlin! You are breathing! Fuck! You scared me to death, Potter! Don't you ever do that again! Merlin!", Reg said worriedly as he hugged Harry gently.

"Your injury looks better. It looks healed and the skin doesn't look like it was eaten, ever. You are not in pain, are you?", Reg asked her worriedly as he placed his hands on her cheek. 

"I am fine, Reg. Breathe! You really should start exercising, you know?", Harry teased him as she cleared her throat.

"Excuse me, I am in great form!", Reg said affronted. Harry laughed but then whizzed as it hurt her injury. Reg's eyes softened.

"What were you thinking? The snake was going for me, you should have left.", Reg admonished Harry as he patted her hair in adoration.

"Your wand was thrown away in the tussle. How were you supposed to come back alive?", Harry asked him softly. Reg shook his head as he eyed her injury in guilt.

"Reg, this injury is nothing. I will be fine. I have had worse.", Harry said assuringly.

"If you think that's assuring, its not.", Reg told her as he kissed her cheek. "Remus, I must say your healing magic is strong, mate.", Reg told him, appreciatively, as he saw his handiwork.

"Thanks.", Remus said quietly. He was waiting for Sirius to start yelling and/or explode.

"Its sad that you can't be a healer because of your disease. You would be an excellent healer. Maybe....", Reg stopped when he saw Sirius standing there looking like he was in a dream so weird, he can't believe it.

"Harry knows my brother? My brother actually cares about you and is friends with Remus! He is friends with Remus and he knows about his condition. Yet he sits here calmly.", Sirius said as if in trance and turned towards Remus.

"I am dead, am I not? That is the only explanation to this...this madness? My brother is being  _nice!_ ", Sirius said in surprise but Remus could see that humor was back too. Remus rolled his eyes.

"Oh shut up, Sirius! What is he doing here? How has he not killed you or kidnapped you yet?", Reg demanded of Harry, who looked at him in amusement.

"He is still in shock. Let him recover, then you can save me.", Harry teased both the brothers, who snorted.

"She saved my life when I went to kill one of Voldemort soul pieces.", Reg explained when Sirius kept looking at him in question.

"I figured, your life would be better with your brother in it. I realized in my past talks with you that you missed him and were sad that you couldn't save him from his untimely death. I figured I could save you one unhappiness at least.", Harry explained softly as she coughed again. Reg gave her water.

Remus could see that Sirius was in awe of this person as were the rest of them but there was an expression on Sirius's face that he couldn't identify. There was an intensity with which Sirius was staring at Harry. He has never seen Sirius look like that at anyone  Harry, on the other hand was looking at Sirius in a bit of a naustalgia. Did it mean Sirius used to look at her like this in her past?Why? He decided to look deeper into that later.

"You need to rest Harry.", Remus told her kindly. Harry nodded but stared straight into oblivion. She breathed in deeply.

"How good is your hologram magic?", Harry asked the three.

"Pretty good.", Came reply from Sirius and Remus. They had used it frequently for their pranks.

"I need you to set the scene I will give you in the house of my parents. Can you make it so that the hologram starts as soon as the protection around the house breaks down?", Harry asked them, who nodded. It was easily manageable.

"Excellent. Then you both are going to take my parents and baby Harry in Hogwarts and stay there for the day till Voldemort is dead. Go to Room of Requirement and stay there. Make sure to take food and water, the rest Room will provide you with. Remus go to the forest when time comes to change. Sirius make sure they are there and safe. No matter what happens, do not let them come back till we send the signal. If they end up there, we don't know the consequences of it. Tell no one else about this."

"It will be better if you the shift them there tonight, when the chances of running into anyone is low. Use the cloak and disillusioned charm to not even warn the portraits. Use the Shrieking Shack's entry to enter Hogwarts, invisible.", Harry told them her plan to save everyone.

"What about you?", Sirius asked worriedly.

"I am going to sleep.", Harry told them as she she yawned triedly. Harry gave her memory in a bottle, tiredly. She closed her eyes and went to sleep. The three boys looked at one another and then got up to leave the girl to sleep a bit.

"You didn't tell us?", Sirius accused Remus the moment they stepped out of the room.

Remus shushed him and placed silencing charm around the room. Reg and Remus went and sat on the sofa looking exhausted and sad.

"How could you keep something like from us for this long? Do you think Prongs would forgive you for not telling him that  _his adult daughter_ , the same one he is trying to protect, is here on a SUICIDE MISSION!?!", Sirius screamed at them.

"You don't know what I saw in her memories, Sirius. She didn't show all of them that to you. I think she thinks she is responsible for your death and feels guilty because of it. She didn't want to burden you more." Remus said softly as he rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Sirius, she is broken, more broken that you can imagine. I honestly don't know how she is still standing with the amount of pain, guilt and suffering that she carries. She saved my life purely to make sure you don't lose someone you love. She was willing to get herself killed today again for the very reason. In her eyes, her life has no value. She is only breathing to make sure we do.", Reg said in worry. Sirius sat down in worry as well. This was not good at all.

"We have to tell Prongs. He will never forgive us!", Sirius told them, a bit hysterically.

" We can't. He will forgive us if we manage to keep her alive.", Remus said resigned.

"But..", Sirius started when Remus interrupted him with a far away look.

"When she came to me she reminded me of a wounded animal who was about to die and had reached out for help as the last chance. She was desperate and she needed help. She was very clear that her parents cannot be involved. That they cannot know what life she has had.", Remus said in worry. Sirius frowned at that.

"She is tired of her losing people in her life.  Of the pain, grief and death that has clung to her since she was one. She hates herself for being 'responsible' for so many deaths, especially yours. She refuses to see that their deaths were not because of her. She gave up her life to make sure she could change ours. I think what she needs is space to be her own person.", Reg said softly as he stared at her door.

"She is a high flight risk, Sirius. Despite how innocent she looks, she is a formidable witch and is extremely resourceful. If she decides to disappear, none of us will ever hear from her again. Do you think James would want that?", Remus asked Sirius sadly. 

Sirius shook his head. Sirius couldn't understand the depth of pain Harry was under but he felt such pain just scratching the surface that it shook him. He still was trying to come to terms with the fact that the baby Harry they were trying to save, came back from future where everyone she cared for had died, and was here to change the future. That she had lived a life that would crush James's spirit if he ever found out. He could understand why Harry wants to keep her parents in dark. They would be crushed if they knew about it. But they would be more crushed if they found out that their daughter had avoided meeting them. Sirius rubbed his forehead in frustration. This situation was a pickle. But he understood Reg and Remus reasoning. Right now keeping Harry with them was more important.

"What happened today? How bad was it?", Sirius asked them. Remus looked at Reg with interest as well.

"We were at the Gaunt house to get the ring. It wasn't difficult. It was simple few protection spells and her being parselmouth ended most of the protection spells. We took the ring and ended it using the Gryffindor sword. She was putting the ring in her pouch when Nagini, Voldemort's pet snake, slythered in and attacked us. During the attack somehow I was cornered and my wand was lost. Harry tired to distract Nagini using parselmouth. But when Nagini decided to attack me anyways, Harry literally flung herself at the snake.", Reg said as he closed his eyes in pain of the scene. The two were listening in horror and tense silence.

"Nagini decided to fight her alone and Harry managed to dodge couple of Nagini's attacks but she latched onto her side on her last one. By then I had been able to get handle of the Gryffindor sword and I used it to end Nagini. Her mouth was still attached to Harry. Before blasting it away, I gathered our belongings and then, apparated here.", Reg said as he gulped down.

"We managed to save her... Merlin! I was sure she was goner for sure. The immense amount of blood on the floor of that fucking house made me dread coming back here.", Reg said as he wiped his tears away.

"So you both managed to kill all the horcruxes then?", Remus asked Reg after a while.

"Yeah. Now the only remaining soul left is that which resides in Voldemort. He is a comman person now.", Reg said with a shuddering breath. Remus and Sirius breathed in deeply.

"Wait...why was that snake there? If it wasn't present in other locations and from the memories that place looked like shit for a snake to reside there. Do you think he was adding protection on his precious?", Sirius asked Reg curiously and a bit tensed.

Reg shook his head. "No. That snake is odd. She is more intelligent than any pet I have seen before. She wanders around on her own. I think she felt the disappearance of other soul pieces and decided to check. Voldemort didn't know or he would have been there for sure.", Reg said with surity. They nodded.

"Honestly, I am not even sure how she is still breathing, let alone issue us orders to save everyone. She was right, wasn't she? Life does like to throw her a challenge.", Remus said with a bittersweet smile.

"Yeah and she has defeated them every single time.", Reg said in pride.

"Yeah..but what happens when the challenge is something she can't overcome.", Sirius said in ringing silence.


	3. Chapter 3

James Potter knew that something was terribly wrong, the moment Sirius came into his house at bloody six in the morning with Remus. They were both vibrating with nervous energy despite their exterior happy behavior. He knew these men like he knew back of his hand. There was something afoot. He knew Sirius had gone to tell Remus they won't be joining him for their nightly adventures for a while. He wondered what has happened in meantime to make Sirius so tense. It has been forever since he saw Sirius this tense.

"We need to take you all to another location. Dumbledore has requested that we do it right now.", Remus said urgently as he sniffed.

"So chop chop, doe of my Prongs. Let's go! I will help!", Sirius said excitedly as he started to grab things he knew Harry liked.

Lily had looked at James fearfully. Sirius willing and  _happily_ helping in household chores that were not for James's mother, was alarming indeed. Remus periodic sniffling and shady behavior was not helping the matters. If he hadn't been married to Lily and if Lily was some ordinary girl, it would have been very difficult to explain why he keeps company of a mad man and a sniffling dude. But Lily has seen them four behaving in even more suspicious manner than right now and Lily was no ordinary woman. She was a Queen and she knew that marrying him meant accepting his craziness and Marauders as part of their life.

He knew she was wondering was if these two were imposters but James had shook his head. Prongs had identified Padfoot and Moony's smell. It was a side benefit of being animagus, it makes you an excellent nose detective. Even if someone had managed to change into them using polyjuice potion, the person's distinct smell would still be there. There is no changing that. Lily relaxed and started to pack.

James knew something was not right but he trusted these men with his and his family's life and did as they asked. They packed hurriedly. James frowned when he saw Sirius packing food and water in abundance. They could have simply gotten it wherever they were going. What was going on? But he knew from Sirius's stiff shoulders that Sirius was not going to answer any question any faster than he would say that he loves his own mother. So James buckled up and waited patiently.

Once they were packed, James picked his beautiful, lovely sleeping daughter in his arms. She made a peaceful and happy sound in the crook of his neck. He felt love flood him for this precious person that was half him. She looked like his twin. He sincerely hoped she got Lily's awesomeness as well. His daughter reigned his heart and there was nothing he won't do to keep her safe and happy. 

He lightly kissed his sweet baby's cheeks in reverance. She was so precious. There were times when he would spend hours just watching her do little moves or sleep. He would play with her endlessly to watch her toothless smile. Sometimes he worried what would happen if Voldemort got his hands on his family. He was sure his friends would raise their child in a loving and caring environment, if they both somehow did manage to die. But he really wanted to be there for her milestones moments: her first walk, her first word, her first day of school, her first quidditch official match, her first detention letter, her first boyfriend, her marriage, her kids and so on. He wanted to witness everything and be there for her in any way he possibly could.

Lily and Sirius stood with packed bags. Remus nodded to Sirius, who pulled out a piece of torn shirt. They all gathered around and were pulled away from the house into... _are you kidding? Shrieking shack!_ He looked incredulously at Sirius and then frowned.  _where was Remus?_

"No, we are not staying here and Remus is setting a trap and safeguard, just in case.", Sirius said matter of factly to his unasked questions.

"So where are we staying? And why?", Lily demanded of Sirius.

"Doe of my Prongs, I will answer everything once we are secure. Do you trust me?", Sirius asked Lily seriously. Lily nodded instantly.

James beamed at them both. It was good to see Lily had same fate in Sirius as he did. Sirius pulled out his invisibility cloak and threw it over James and Lily. He disillusioned himself after a second.

"Didn't Dumbledore have this?", James asked as he covered Lily and himself with it.

"Yeah. He figured it would be helpful in this situation. Now, try to be as silent as possible. We need not to alert anyone about your presence. Come on, we need to get to sixth floor of no paintings.", Sirius voice reached them.

James and Lily shrugged at each other and started to walk outside. They managed to get out of the Shrieking Shack without much difficulty. James breath got caught as he saw Hogwarts again. So many memories and adventures he had in this place that he called his second home. His daughter would one day come here and experience all the brilliance of this place and he couldn't wait for it.

They trekked through the open ground and started to trek up towards the  sixth floor. He remembered the wall where James and Lily had been over enthusiastic after winning the house cup. It was a good day and incredible night. He looked at Lily and saw her blush lightly as she remembered it too. James gave her his deer eyes and she kissed him on the cheeks in response. James signed in happiness. It was perfect. His life, despite being on hitlist of Voldemort, was perfect.

He ran into Lily when she stopped suddenly. Mrs Norris, the devil on earth, was growling at them. Merlin! How much he hated this shit of a cat! Why couldn't he be more his Lily's cat, who was sweet, friendly and had even made a friend out of Padfoot? Speaking of Padfoot, who suddenly growled at Mrs Norris, who hissed back but started to retreat.

"He can be really ferocious and scary when he tries.", Lily whispered with fear but her eyes held humour. James chuckled.

"Don't worry he is more bark, and less bite, like an adorable puppy.", James muttered back conspiratorially.

"I can hear you two idiots, you know.", Sirius said dryly as he started to walk back and forth in front of the wall. His expression reminded him of someone who hasn't shat in days and was on verge of panic.

"Padfoot, is it constipation, mutt? I am sure the washroom would be better than these walls. Or are you going to flash us?", James teased Siris lightly, who laughed softly.

"I know that is your heart's biggest desire but not today.", Sirius said with a laugh. James snorted.

James and Lily watched as Sirius continued to pace for a minute and then gasped. A gate appeared out of nowhere and Sirius grinned widely.

"Come on then.", Sirius whispered. 

They entered a room...no almost an apartment with four bedrooms, one had a cardle too. There was a kitchen, a living space and a TV as well. James gasped. He quickly put Harry down and wished that the doors were noise proof and his daughter didn't wake up anytime soon.

"How the fuck did you find this place? What is this place?", James asked indignantly.

How dare Sirius find a secret spot in Hogwarts like that? Without  _him?!?_ It was their thing! Just because he has a child and wife, doesn't mean he doesn't want to be included in their explorations. How could Sirius do this? And when the fuck did he have time for this? More importantly, why the hell was he and his family here in first place? 

"Calm down, Prongs. A friend told me about this.", Sirius said lightly as he collapsed on the bean bag, which was not there a second earlier.

What the fuck? And what  _friend?_ They had three friends,  _each._  Was this Sirius way of telling him that he was spending less time with him? Well, he won't be wrong. He  _was_ spending less time with him but he had a new born baby and it was a herculean task to make sure the baby doesn't die, especially since the said baby got James's boundless energy. Still it hurt. James pouted as Lily returned from exploring the place with an awed expression.

"This place is wonderful!", Lily exclaimed happily and sat down next to Sirius and laid her head on his shoulder. Sirius patted her head but James could see his eyes were still troubled. James figured it was because of Remus was not back yet.

"Padfoot, why are we here? Does Peter know? He might get worried if he figured we aren't there!", James asked worriedly. Sirius faced into an ugly scrowl and he laughed bitterly.

"Yeah, he would be worried but not for you but his own neck.", Sirius said bitterly.

James frowned and Lily sat up looking at Sirius with a cautious expression. What was he on about?

"What? What are you talking about?", James demanded of Sirius. It felt like Sirius knew things James didn't. That has never happened. They both somehow knew everything about each other. Why was he suddenly feeling that Sirius was hiding something very important?

"Peter...Peter is a spy for Voldemort. He has already sold you out and Voldemort will be at your doorstep tomorrow to murder your whole family.", Sirius spat out in disgust and hate. 

James froze as he looked at Sirius incredulously and with disbelief. This was not possible. Peter will never betray him. Peter will never put his family at risk. They were family! But Sirius had no reason to lie and his expression clearly told James that Sirius was sure as hell about this. Jame sat down on a chair, which appeared suddenly, in horror and heartbreak. 

He would never have thought that his friend would not only betray him and his friends but also sell out his family. His baby! James felt anger rise in him furiously. How dare he?!? How fucking dare he sell out James's family? He would have died for Peter, had the situation been reversed. That fucking rat! That fucking coward!

"How are you so sure?", Lily asked in deadly voice.

"The spy, Dumbledore was talking about, was Reg. He has been giving us tips and information that had saved a lot of lives. He found out yesterday that Peter had sold us out and came to inform Remus. He didn't know I was there to confront Moony for acting weird and secretive. That has been Remus's new assignment, Regulus Black.", Sirius said agitatedly.

James and Lily's mouth pooped open in surprise and shock.

"Are you okay?", James asked anxiously. Reg and Sirius's relationship had been strained at best but Sirius really cared about him.

"Am I okay? No I am not bloody okay! My brother decided to switch sides months ago and could have probably died; and he decided to talk to Remus than me!", Sirius said angrily.

"He didn't want you in any danger, Sirius.", Remus voice came from the door as he sat on a chair. James saw Sirius give Remus a loaded look. Remus shook his head in negative and pinched his lips. Sirius got very somber and tensed after that 

"What else are you hiding?", James demanded of them.

"Remember the Vengeance Queen Peter was talking about? Turns out it's Reg and this witch with Remus going around terrifying people. The witch was badly injuried in recent mission and she has still not recovered.", Sirius said lightly as he fisted his hands and looked away when Remus looked at Sirius in alarm.

"What witch?", James asked annoyed. Why the fuck where they keeping secrets?

"Hela Decour, a French witch, who has been helping us in the fight. She lost her parents, godfather, friends and almost everyone to Voldemort. She wants to end him.", Remus said politely as Sirius paled a bit.

James was about to fire more questions, when Harry's cry reached them. James huffed and went to get his daughter. James came back and handed Harry to Lily, who took her to eat some food.

"Out with the truth!", James snapped at the two.

"Marauder's grant.", Remus said solemnly. James paused and looked at him in shock. Marauder's grant was three things other Marauders were not allowed to ask. 

"We will tell after Moony comes back from transformation.", Sirius said placidly.

"We can go with you for transformation. We are as safe as we can be here. I am sure Peter doesn't know about this place.", James said off handedly as he looked at his two best friends.

"No, you need to stay here, just in case.", Remus said finally.

James frowned but decided to keep his peace for a while. James saw Remus check his pouch for a galleon frequently. James and Lily felt bewildered by the reaction, Sirius was too busy playing with Harry to notice anything was off. James smiled as he saw Sirius and Harry giggle and laugh. James knew Sirius missed Harry, even if it had been only a couple of days since their quarantine. They both were attached to the hips. There were nights when Harry would refuse to sleep unless her uncle Padfoot was there with her. It felt so nice to have such moments at times like these.

Remus breathed in deeply and left but not before James saw Remus subtly handle Sirius his galleon. What was happening? James nodded to Lily, who took Harry for a nap. James observed from a corner as Sirius grew contemplative and a little bit scared. What was happening? He needed to know.

"Padfoot, swear on our friendship that you would tell what the hell is happening?", James demanded of Sirius.

Sirius looked at him and sighed. He looked at the coin and his face got panicky. Suddenly a painting on the wall transformed into see through mirror. James pushed his hand through the mirror but he couldn't go through. It was probably like tv but wait, is that his house? What the fuck? There he was playing with Harry. Oh that was hologram. Definitelym Moony's work. Lily came back and gasped.

"Prongs, I will tell you both everything if you swear on your daughter's life to stay here till it ends.", Sirius asked them solemnly. They swore. They needed to know what was happening.

"That is Reg there, waiting for Voldemort.", Sirius said calmly as Reg peeked through the column, looking tensed and worried.

The mirror changed focus and a beautiful, tall and sexy girl came into focus. She looked like a warrior queen with scars and a air of danger around her. She was leaning on a door watching the hologram with a bittersweet smile. Her hair was black as his was, she was curvy like Lily and her eyes...Merlin! It was Lily's and Harry's eyes. She looked so much like him but with long hair. James looked at Sirius in confusion as his heart was beating at the thousand miles an hour. It could not be who he thinks she is. This was not happening.

"That is Harry James Potter, your 18 year old  daughter  from future.", Sirius said calmly and James felt his world spin.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry felt bittersweet as she watched the hologram play on repeat. It was one of her most precious memories, which turned into her nightmarish life. Today she will hopefully make the world a better place. She was counting on Sirius to keep her parents from barging in till Voldemort has been dealt with. She was sure Sirius won't be able to keep the truth from her father for long, especially once Remus would leave for transformation.

According to Dumbledore's hunch, Harry protection shield along with her mother's shield will make her the only sole person who has magically been deemed as more powerful than Voldemort. His wand should respond the same manner as the Elder wand did. Harry didn't understand the deep magic but she was willing to bet her life that Dumbledore's hunch would prove to true again. That man, that man was a genius. He was human and he made mistakes which costed Harry dearly but he tried his best. In the end, Harry mused that that was what anyone could really do. Result were not in their control.

Harry saw Voldemort peek and give his evil smirk. Harry got ready as the door burst open and 'dad' ran towards the door. Voldemort shot killing spell which went through the hologram. Voldemort looked gobsmacked and shocked as he stared at the hologram. Harry snorted and removed the charm. Voldemort looked even more shocked and intrigued.

"Who might you be?", Voldemort asked condescendingly.

"Queen of Vengeance.", Harry replied with a smirk. Voldemort eyes grew wide.

"I was expecting an older, more talented witch than a child like you.", Voldemort taunted her. Harry smiled back at him.

"Well, Tom.", Harry said easily. Voldemort cocked his head as if reassessing her and fearing what she might know.

"I have never being a child, not in the way it counts.", Harry said casually as she strode towards him. Voldemort looked amused, although it felt more like his face was twitching in pain.

"You can never kill me, you stupid girl. I am Lord Voldemort. I have travelled depths of magic which no wizard has ever travelled before.", Voldemort said with a proud smile.

"Oh I know. A Hufflepuff cup, an old dairy, a pet snake, a Slytherin ring, a Ravenclaw Diadem, a Slytherin locket. You had quite a collection. Many wizards would be jealous of your possessions.", Harry felt so vindicative when she saw horror, shock and fear splattered on his face.

"You can't know what those items mean..", Voldemort said as panic grew in him.

"Actually the things I know will blow your mind. But what's important right now is that it's just you with hardly any soul left, Tom. ", Harry said with a smirk. Voldemort recoiled but then pulled himself together. 

"You dare call me Tom?", Voldemort seethed

"Oh I dare.", Harry said with a smile. Voldemort's nose flared. She has to say that having a nose really takes away the intense look of several of his menacing looks.

"I am still more powerful than you can ever be, you silly girl.", Voldemort said haughtily.

"Oh I am sure you are but I am braver than you ever could be and in wand magic that matters more than you would think.", Harry said as she prepared for him to fire. It was coming.

"And how would you know that?", Voldemort asked mockingly as he clenched his wand tightly.

"I know many things that you won't know and will never be able to know. Which is not so  shocking, afterall Albus Dumbledore is the most powerful wizard of our time.", Harry replied easily.

"Then why is he hiding?", Voldemort asked in anger as he clutched his wand tightly as did Harry.

"He is not hiding. You won't be standing here if Dumbledore was here. You would have ran away like the coward you are. I am the one supposed to do this and he understands magic better than you ever could.", Harry replied back with a shrug.

"Well, he rested his hope on absolute useless witch then!" Voldemort snarled and moved to strike. 

 _'Avada Kedavra_!’

‘ _Expelliarmus_!’

The bang was like a cannon-blast and the golden flames erupted between them, at the dead centre of the circle they had been treading. Where the spells collided Harry saw Voldemort’s green jet meet her own spell, saw his wand break and his spell hit him. Voldemort fell to the floor with a thund. Dead like he was in her past. Dead like a normal human. Dead, unlike all others who will continue to live.

He was dead and it was over. It was over. _Oh God!_ Harry felt relief flood her. She has done it. She has ended Voldemort. She has changed the future of many. She has completed the task tbat she was meant too, that her younger version would never be burdened with. Voldemort is dead and neither have survived. The past Harry no longer exists. It's done. Harry felt sob rise in her and she fell to the ground mourning her losses, her friends, the life she lost. She mourned Harry Potter. 

Suddenly a pair of strong hands engulfed her. She didn't care, she didn't care. She has done it. She has made sure her parents would live. She has made sure Sirius would live an Azkaban free life. She has made sure Remus wont be alone in this cruel world. She has made sure Mr and Mrs Weasley won't loose their family members to Dark forces. She has made sure that her younger version will have a better future. It didn't matter she won't enjoy it. She was glad to make the world a better place. A place where Hermione would live. Where she would change the world for good. Where Ron would have all his siblings alive to irritate the hell out of him. She has done it. _Thank you Frienze_!

Harry collected herself when she heard the chime from the clock Dumbledore gave her. It was signal to get out. Her work was not complete yet. She has done the most difficult task but she still owned it to a few friends to make their lives better. She breathed deeply and looked up to thank Reg, but her breath got caught when she stared into teary hazel eyes. Her father. 

* * *

James Potter has heard and done some extremely ridiculous and unbelievable things in his short tenure of life but this was unbelievable. His 18 year daughter was sobbing on the floor next to dead Voldemort. Her sobs were heartbreaking. He felt a pain he couldn't describe. Her pain had to be enormous for her to cry like this. It grated his soul that his daughter's life had been full of such harshness to make her cry like that. He hated that his daughter didn't live a life of Princess like he wanted. It was clear from the number of scars and burn she had that her life has been harder than he could have ever imagined.

James had felt as if he was losing his mind as he watched his adult daughter, taunt and then defeat Voldemort. He has never been more terrified for and more proud of his daughter than he was at that moment. He doesn't know how he survived the terrorizing moment when killing curse was darting towards his daughter. He can't explain the explosion of happiness, pride and love that filled him when Voldemort fell dead in front of his awesome daughter. His heart broke when he saw Harry crumble down in tears as sobs wrecked her body. He had to be there for her. He had too. The room, as if hearing his plea, had created a tunnel which lead him to Hogsmeade and he disapparated from there. He ran to console his distraught Daughter. He wanted to provide any solace he could for her.

He doesn't think that she knew that it's him but he kept hugging her; rubbing soothing circles on his daughter. His daughter. Merlin! He has an amazing and talented witch as a daughter. Definitely Lily! A clock chimed somewhere and Harry seems to be gathering herself. She pulled back and her eyes went wide with shock and awe.

"Dad.", Harry whispered in awe and surprise.

"Heya Harry.", James whispered back.

Harry placed her hands on his face as if testing that he was really there. He squeezed her arms in effort to prove it to her that he was real. He didn't know what she has gone through but he knew that it has been worse than hell. He teared up thinking about her pain and how alone she must have been with them all dead in her past. All because of that prophesy and Peter Pettigrew. Oh he will rot in Azkaban for what he did!

"I... thank you.", Harry whispered back strongly as tears gathered in her eyes.

"For what?", James asked truly baffled.

"For being there for me when the moment really counted. Thank you for fighting for me. Thank you for being you. Just thank you.", Harry said with tears spilling her eyes. He wiped them, even as more followed.

"You never have to thank me, my child.", James told her as he kissed her forehead. Harry closed her eyes and peace settled on her face. James felt a deep love for her.

"I never thought I would ever get this moment.", Harry said in wonder. James heart seared open and he felt his tears start to spill.

"There will many more. I promise. I promise.", James promised her and hugged her tightly. Harry almost melted in his hug and his heart melted for her.

Harry pulled back and gave him a blazing smile which James swore he felt it in his soul. She got up and looked up. She gasped when she saw Lily. Lily had tears running down her face. Baby Harry was sleeping on Sirius's shoulder as he watched the scene with tears in his eyes. Lily rushed towards her and hugged her. She rained down kisses on her face. Harry hugged her back. Harry pulled back and looked at her properly.

"You are so beautiful.", Harry whispered in awe.

Lily face broke into a breathtaking smile. James was nodded in agreement to Harry's statement like a puppy. Harry cracked a smile as Lily huffed. James has never felt more proud of himself than he did at this moment. Harry looked like she was trying to store the moment in her memories. 

"Mom, I could never thank you for being you. Without your sacrifice, I won't have lived a single day. Thank you for loving me so much. I love you both more than you can ever know.", Harry said with so much love that they both hugged her again. A clock chimed again. Harry looked at a hand clock on her waist and frowned. Harry pulled away and she nodded to Reg.

"Mom, I need you to do a killing curse on Voldemort's corpse.", Harry ordered Lily as she stood away. Lily did what she asked. 

"You will all tell them Lily Evans Potter killed Voldemort to save her family. That dad was upstairs with baby Harry when the attack happened. Sirius came right after the attack because he couldn't find Peter. You will  _not_ _go_ after Peter, Sirius. Leave that to me.", Harry ordered like a commander. They all looked at in confusion.

"Wait, I can't take credit for your bravery.", Lily said urgently as Harry started to gather her things and remove charms around the house.

"You will. You are the only reason I survived, so indirectly you killed him. I can't take the credit because it will throw too many questions that I can't answer and I am tired of living in limelight. Please, mom!", Harry begged Lily, who looked torn.

"Lily, if you 'kill' Voldemort than the whole issue of muggleborn being less worthy than Purebloods will die. It will save a lot of years of pain for a lot of people. It will change the world for better.", Reg explained clearly as he removed any traces of them in the house. 

"But...", Lily protested.

"Mom, I can't be in limelight. I need time to heal. To be okay. Please.", Harry begged as she held her hands. Lily nodded and Harry smiled greatfully at her.

"I will leave. The aurors will be here any minute.", Harry said as Reg took hold of her one hand.

"No wait!", James said in panic. What if he never saw her again? What if this was all a dream? What if he wasn't able to soothe her pain? What if she disappeared on them? What if..

"I will come to you once the scrutiny has died down a notch. I still have few debts to pay. I will come, I promise dad. I will.", Harry said strongly. James felt himself nod and the two apparated away.

Dumbledore entered the room and breathed in relief and waved his wand. Aurors flooded their house, not a second later. Everyone looked at Voldemort's cropse and Lily's wand. The silence stretched on as everyone just looked at one another.

"Well, it seems like it time for celebrations!", Dumbledore said happily with a clap. Everyone jumped and the whole wizarding world fell into chaos of happiness and relief. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I had hit a writer's block. Hope you like it.


	5. Chapter 5

Let it be known that James Fleamont Potter was a limelight hogger. He always has been since he was a baby and learned that he liked the applause and admiration of other people. It was one of the reasons he had liked Peter so much. No matter what he did, Peter made him feel that he was amazing, brilliant and awesome. But right now, James hated every moment of it. 

The scrutiny and praise he, Lily and Sirius were getting for defeating the most feared Voldemort was grating on him. It been a month and even now, there was paparazzi just watching their every move. James, Lily and Sirius had resumed their Auror duties. Thankfully, after a while the hype died down at workplace. But from the food they ate to the people they met, everything was published. He wondered how his eleven year must have coped with this crap. He was only glad that this Harry will grow without the intense scrutiny.

Lily was being hailed as the savior of the wizarding world. Adult Harry had been right. A lot of stereotypes and ridiculous rumours regarding muggleborns were gone and people were more accepting of muggleborns. Lily had used her fame to start a preschool for muggleborns, where they would learn about basics of magic, traditions, culture and wizarding way of living to better assimilate the muggleborns in the wizarding life. The pre-school was taught before Hogwarts started by volunteer wizard and witches. It has seen as a great way of merging both worlds. Lily has also asked for muggle study to be taught to wizards compulsory to bridge the gap. They were shielding baby Harry from spotlight as much as they could.

Lily had asked Sirius and Remus to show them whatever they could about Harry. They showed them all the memories that Harry had showed them and the ones they had of their time together. James felt sick to his stomach at every pain, torture and ridicule his daughter went through. But James heart went through the roof when he saw how amazing his daughter was. She was brilliant. Absolutely amazing. She had done things that he could never imagine and she had done them so gracefully and with so much maturity. She was amazing and he couldn't be prouder.

The best of all was that Harry was an incredible flier. She was better than he ever was. He was itching to go flying with her. To make his famous omelette breakfast for her. To tell her his past pranks and stories. To listen to her stories. To understand her.  Love her. To make her smile. To chase away the shadows in her eyes that haunted him. He wanted to meet his daughter of 19 and these bloody paparazzi made it impossible to do so. Remus kept giving him daily updates but even, Remus had to keep away. The scrutiny could be disastrous for him. Bloody werewolf prejudices.

Bellatrix, Rudolph, Rabastan and Barty Jr were all caught in midst of torture of Longbottoms, who they believed had key to return of their Lord, and we're given life sentence. Longbottoms were rattled but healed now. They were leading the Auror charge against the Pureblood death eaters. With combined power of Longbottoms, Potter and Blacks, the Pureblood death eaters were losing their money and power along with Azkaban time. Barty Crouch Sr was removed from his post and shifted to a minor one in the Ministry. Bones had taken over Ministry after it was exposed that the current one was under impervious curse.

Peter was caught and delivered to the Ministry by the Revenge Queen. James and Sirius had been afraid that he would reveal their animagus secret and they would land up in Azkaban but Dumbledore had performed some mind changing spell on him, making him forget about that part. He lost his ability to convert as well. So they were safe. They had to sit and watch as Peter's trail went. The only reason they haven't strangled Peter to death was that this punishment would be worse than anything they could do to him. James gritted his teeth when Peter begged for forgiveness in the court as his final plea bargain. Harry's tortured face in graveyard flashed before his eyes and his anger flared up. He gave the speech which decided the fate of not just Peter but also all upcoming death eaters.

"You dare ask for my forgiveness because now you are the one who has to suffer? You pathetic rat! You sold us out to Voldemort to save yourself. You gave my family to the murderer on a silver platter, so that you would survive while all your friends and their family would die! You dare sit there, using your pathetic acting to ask for forgiveness, when you would have watched in glee as my family would have been slaughtered?"

"You knew full well the consequences and the result of joining Voldemort and his band of death eaters. Why are you crying now? Just because this isn't the end you foresaw for yourself, is not a reason to forgive you. When you and all your partners would not even have blinked while others died and bleed around you. You don't deserve mercy but a life in Azakban to suffer for sins you  _chose_ with full knowledge and consciousness! I thank Revenge Queen with all my heart and soul that she helped in this war, where you were supposed to.", James spat out in anger. 

"You decided to be a spy with full understanding and knowledge of what you were doing. You have been doing this since last year of Hogwarts! Three years! Three years, you sold everyone around you. You expect us to show you mercy when you won't have done the same for us. I have no mercy for a traitor like you!", James seethed and sat down.  

The anger that turned towards every death eaters after this, was immense. Everyone who had a death eater mark suffered in Azkaban, depending on their level of involvement. Peter got a life in maximum security. Snape and Reg were pardoned. Snape being a turn coat hadn't been news to them but it was still a surprise. Lily had started to correspond with him a little. James was happy about it. Lily had missed her best friend, irrespective of what she said.

Reg was been hailed a hero for being spy for the light side while putting his life in immense danger. With Sirius and Reg both fighting from the light side, people have started to view them as the saviors. Black family's image has taken a u-turn and people have been going crazy to be associated with them.

Attention on Sirius had been more intense. Not just because of his actions against dark side but also because of him being the most eligible and sexiest bachelor alive. Women were throwing themselves at him, left and right. Curiously, Sirius was not interested in them. He spent all his time with Harry and them. James knew that Sirius loved Harry and felt responsible for Harry's future that could have been. James knew that adult Harry had moved him by being so loyal to him. Loyalty mattered the most to Sirius. 

"Do you think she will come anytime soon?", Sirius asked James curiously as they walked around the garden.

"I keep hoping that one day I will get up and she will be sitting on the couch waiting for us.", James said wishfully.

"This level of attention is ridiculous!", Sirius said in anger.

James nodded. They turned back towards home. James could see the chimney puffing smoke. He wondered if Lily has made some fancy food today as well. She did it every night hoping that if Harry comes over, she will have a good first meal with them. Lily had been restless and impatient to meet her daughter. She was hanging by the thread as were they. They entered and were greeted by the sight of Reg looking at baby Harry with a smile while Remus sat still as Harry combed his hair.

"Nice hairstyle, Moony. Suits you.", Sirius teased Remus as he collapsed beside Reg, who rolled his eyes. Remus has loose braids with flowers and pins scattered wherever they would stay. 

"You are just jealous that Harry said my name first.", Remus teased back 

"Yeah, but now I am her favorite person. Isn't it right, fawn?", Sirius said to Harry.

Harry looked up at his voice and then raised her hands towards Sirius. Sirius obliged to her demand and picked her up. Harry started to baby babble to Sirius, who listened to it very seriously.

'Is that so?' 'Well that's nice.' 'oh you naughty fawn.' Sirius kept responding to Harry like it was an actual conversation. Harry seem to be encouraged by Sirius's response as she got more animated. 

"Do you think they actually talk or is he just fucking with us?", Remus asked in wonder as Sirius gasped and Harry looked very serious while saying whatever she was.

"Knowing him, it could be both.", James muttered.

"It's like when he talks to dogs.", Remus muttered back. James nodded in agreement.

"Padfoot!", Harry said happily as she slobbered Sirius cheeks with saliva dripping kisses. Sirius looked delighted at receiving the love. He hugged her close and hummed to her as Harry slowly started to fall asleep. Lily looked at him with stink eyes.

"How the fuck does he do that? I tried for hours last night to put her to sleep. James tried too but no, she won't go to sleep. Because she wanted her Padfoot. Then this mutt comes over and hums to her and it's suddenly, it's naptime.", Lily muttered exasperated.

"He has a nice voice.", James tried to defend his best friend.

"Don't you dare. I am still cranky because I hardly got any sleep.", Lily warned James, who raised his hands in surrender. Sirius came down, yawning, after putting Harry to bed. He collapsed on the couch and stretched.

"What?", Sirius asked confused as they all stared at him.

"How do you do that?", Remus asked in wonder.

"What can I say, chicks dig me.", Sirius said haughtily. Reg snorted.

"Surprisingly, you are not digging back. What gives?", Reg asked his brother, curiously.

"I don't know. None have caught my eyes and I don't feel like just shagging. At least for a while.", Sirius said with a shrug.

"Who are you and what have you done with Padfoot?", James teased him. Sirius snorted and shook his head. Lily collapses beside Sirius and hugged him.

"Is she fine?", James asked Remus about adult Harry.

"She is healing. She is happier than before.", Remus assured him.

"She might go on a trip soon.", Reg said absentmindedly from Sirius's side.

"How do you know about that?", Sirius asked him a bit sharply.

"I am her friend, Sirius. Of course, I know that.", Reg said with a shrug. There was an odd look on Sirius's face. James couldn't pin point what it was.

"Are you and her in some form of relationship?", Sirius asked sharply. James chocked on nothing, while Lily looked on curiously. Remus was watching Sirius bemused.

"No. Not all friendship end in bed, brother.", Reg said casually. Sirius and James breathed in relief. Lily looked disappointed. Remus suddenly perked up. 

"Prongs, is the blood protection spell still there?", Remus said as he eyed the night sky. 

"Yeah. Only my blood and those I give permission can enter. Why?", James asked curiously as he searched the sky. Lily and Sirius joined him. Reg was lounging leasurely on the couch.

"Because your adult daughter is here.", Remus said as a light shone in the sky.

They heard a bike rumble and suddenly a red bike came into view. Sirius mouth popped open. Harry, wearing a dark green leather jacket, bright red helmet, black jeans and leather boots, stopped with a grace that rivalled Sirius in front of them. Harry removed her helmet and her hair, so much like him, flew in the air. She looked so iconic. He was never prouder to have such a cool, sexy and badass daughter. Harry came towards them a bit nervously.

"I am sorry to barge in like this but I saw an opening and figured I could drop by. I understand if you are busy...", Harry squeaked as Lily squashed her in a fierce hug.

James saw Harry melt into the hug. Lily pulled back and showered kisses all over Harry's face, who looked happy and shocked at the same time. James moved forward and hugged his daughter. Merlin! She was here and safe. He felt like he could breathe again. James pulled back and looked at her. He smiled as she wiped his tears off his face gently.

"Welcome home, Harry.", James said happily. She was here and he would keep her here.

* * *

Harry James Potter has been in many situations which she had no business of being in, but this took the cake. She was being fed by her mother. Her mother's famous duck dish was delicious. They chatted for a while amiably. Mom fed her as much as Harry could eat. Dad and Sirius regaled her with their stories and jokes. Harry looked at Reg, who smiled encouragingly at her. She smiled back at him. 

She had wanted this for so long but she was still grieving the ones she lost. Sirius and Remus were same yet so different from the ones she had. Her parents were so different from what she had imagined. They were so lively and adorable couple. It filled her heart with happiness to know that her parents loved her to the moons and didn't regret having her. She didn't know she needed to know that till she did.

For some reason, she felt constrained and claustrophobic. Their love was making her feel like breaking down on the floor, crying. This life was all she wanted but not this way. Not by losing everything of her past life. She knew she was the one to chose to her life but right now, when her goal has been accomplished, she felt lost. She didn't know who she was without the threat of Voldemort, without having to fight for her life, without her best friends beside her. She didn't know what to do without Hermione or Ron there to divert her mind. She missed them so much, it was like a phantom limb.

She needed time to figure herself out before she could insert herself in their happy life, in anyone's life. She didn't want to be the black hole that sucked all their happiness away. She wanted to be there with them and enjoy the gift she has been given but she needed time to heal before that. Remus and Reg understood but she didn't know how the rest would take it. Remus was the one who helped to make her bike magical so she could travel wherever she wanted to and Reg helped her find places she can visit. 

Harry was following dad, mom and Sirius as they showed her the house she has only seen in her nightmare. She felt herself shake a bit when she saw the familiar door where her mother had died. She had, somehow, managed to avoid looking at the spot she knew her father had died on. She was trying to keep her wits and not let them see how shaken she was to visit the house which cost her so much.  

"And this will your room.", Dad said happily as he showed her a sweet cost room, which was smaller than Dursley's room but big nonetheless. It was a spacious room with a very happy vibe. She could see the effort her parents have gone to make her a room that she would feel comfortable in. The room was happy but with minimalist things, just like she liked it. It warmed her heart that they have taken so much consideration to make her comfortable in her new life.

"We can change the things you don't like and make it however you want it to be. It is your room, afterall.", Mom said nervously as Harry stood staring at the room without saying a word. Harry cleared her suddenly clogged throat.

"It very nice room, mom. I don't think I would change it a lot.", Harry said softly as she traced the bed lightly. 

"Excellent! So you can start living here. We will go and shop tomorrow. I know Lily has been dying to shop with you.", Dad said jovialy.

"I won't be staying here, dad.", Harry told her stunned dad.

"Why not? You are our daughter. Of course, you will stay here.", Mom said as if it was obvious.

"And how will you explain an additional member in your household to the world out there? ", Harry asked patiently.

"You can be Lily's sister or cousin.", Sirius said offhandedly.

"Who looks so much like dad?", Harry challenged their logic.

"We will figure it out.", Dad said strongly. She could see that they won't budge. Remus gave her the look that said that she had to spill the beans.

"I ... I understand that you want me to live with you but...", Harry breathed in deeply and said what she had to with closed eyes.

"I need time away from everything. My life has not been easy and I don't know who I am anymore. I need time to figure myself out. To grieve. To learn to smile without feeling like someone is stabbing me. I want to travel a bit and heal myself. I won't be able to do that here.", Harry said softly in dead silence. She opened her eyes to see her parents contrite expression and Sirius's blank one.

"But you can do that here.", Mom said with wavery voice 

"We can help you. You are my daughter.", Dad said strongly.

"I...I understand that but...", Harry couldn't understand what to do.

"Harry, explain it to them.", Reg said comfortingly. Harry saw Sirius look at Reg with suspicious look.

"It's okay, they will understand.", Remus said encouragingly. Harry breathed in and looked at her parents and said the words she had been trying to avoid.

"This house has been my nightmare. I have, somehow, been trying to stay together tonight. For you, this house has been memories of happiness and love but for me, this is the house where my parents were murdered and Sirius went to Azkaban for twelve years. This is the house which started my life of being hunted by the wizarding world's darkest wizard. I came her for first time after visiting your graveyard, hoping with everything in me that I was buried with you instead of surviving like I did. I came to not see a house full of memories but to a house tipped apart and your statues staring at me. I still can't stop tremor in my hands because the memories are pushing me to the verge of breakdown. I can't live here. I am sorry.", Harry said softly.

Mom and dad looked like she had punched them in the gut. Sirius looked contrite while Reg and Remus gave her encouraging look.

"We will shift. We will move to a new house.", Dad said desperately.

Harry grasped his hand and smiled. She said softly,", I still won't be able to live with you. It's not the house, it's the memories. I need to come to terms with my past and my present. And I need to do it on my own. I don't want to disturb the life that this Harry has. What will be the point of everything if even this Harry grows up sad? I promise to you that I would keep you updated of my journey and myself. I will meet you as often as I can but I would like to live on my own for now at least. Please?", Harry begged them.

Mom hugged her tightly and smiled brightly at her. Harry could see the pain in her eyes as she kissed Harry's cheeks. Dad hugged her tightly .

"Of course, take your time.", Dad said emotionally with a smile.

"We will be here. You should live the life you want Harry, especially after everything you had gone through.", Mom said lovingly.

"Have you decided where you will go?", Dad asked enthusiastically.

"Not yet. I wanted to make sure you would be okay with me going before I decided.", Harry said with a relieved smiled. Mom and dad's smile could have lit up the sky.

"Of course we will, you lovely girl.", Dad said adoringly. Harry smiled greatfully.

"Wait, do you have money?", Sirius asked her suddenly.

"Yeah. I brought almost my whole account from my past before coming here. Figured it could be useful. I probably have like a billion galleons or something.", Harry said with a shrug.

"That is a lot of money.", Sirius said as he whistled.

"Well, it's yours, mom and dad's. ", Harry said with a shrug. They looked confused.

"I am sure I don't have that many and neither do these two.", Sirius said in confusion.

"No but Black's do. She was the owner of Black family fortune and properties.", Reg answered from the side.

"Oh...", Sirius said in wonder.

"You are sure you would be okay?", Harry asked her parents in concern, who looked like they would melt.

"Of course, we will. You just stay safe.", Mom said lovingly as she hugged her again.

"And be wild. Do try chugging, it brilliant!", Dad said enthusiastically.

"James!", Mom admonished dad.

"What? She is young and she should enjoy this time.", Dad defended himself.

"But that is not the advice you give to your children!", Mom said exasperated.

"You don't but I am the cool parent! ", Dad said as he fist bumped Harry.

"Prongs, you cried for an hour when Harry started to crawl.", Sirius said dryly.

"Hey! My baby was growing up. Of course I cried but I can be cool.", Dad retorted back. Harry felt a smile come on her face.

"Right? Like when you wanted name our daughter 'Proof that James Potter had sex with Lily Evans'*!", Mom said mockingly. Harry's made a face, which made mum laugh and dad look apologetically at her.

"Sorry, Harry but in all fairness, it does probe that.", Dad said happily.

"Use protection. See cool parent.", Dad said proudly as he pointed at himself.

"Well...", Remus said mockingly.

"You two shush.", Dad warned his two best friends.

"Remember when you transformed Harry into a lion cub and performed the Lion King scene.", Sirius asked Dad with a smirk.

"You were the one who gave the idea in first place!", Dad accused Sirius.

"I never said I was a cool parent.", Sirius said with a smirk.

"Well, you are not. A parent that is.", Dad pointed out.

"Oh please, Harry is as much mine as she is yours.", Sirius said with a smile.

"I am not arguing that. Without you she probably won't sleep.", Lily said with a smile. Sirius winked at her.

"You are not a cool parent, James.", Reg declared.

"You are a dork parent!", Remus said with glee.

"Am not!", Dad said poutingly.

"So are!", Sirius agreed with a grin.

"Give one example!", Dad asked them defiantly. They raised their eyebrows at him.

"Another example.", Dad said with a pout.

"You were so sure that your baby would be a centaur or a hybrid baby.", Sirius laughed as he remembered that conversation.

"Well, it was a possibility. We didn't know that animagus can have normal kids.", Dad defended himself.

"To be honest, I still don't understand how you have a normal baby!", Remus said in surprise.

"Obviously, it's because of me.", Mom said proudly.

"Hey!", Dad said indignantly. Harry smiled through the rest of the evening. She didn't see worry lines on her parents smiling face, when she left to travel the world. Harry James Potter felt free and somewhat, happy. It was a start and she was happy to start it on a good note.


	6. Chapter 6

"So this is your new hideout, Moony?", Sirius asked Moony happily as he took in the new bookstore in the Diagon alley.

"Yeah. Get on with, then. Start your 'I knew spending so much time in library will have this effect' and blah blah.", Moony said in exasperated resignation as he dusted a few books.

"No I was going to say that pining after Madam Pince I can understand, she could be hot in some life, but to form a shrine for her in such an elaborate manner is too much mooning.", Sirius replied with a smirk and then coughed when Remus smacked his face with the dusting brush.

"Oh shush, Sirius. I think it is wonderful that you are doing this.", Lily said with a smile as she settled down on one of the sofas in the reading area. Remus smiled. James and Sirius had wandered off to check books while toddler Harry was sleeping in the pram.

"They are paying you atleast the minimum wage right? Not syphoning off because of your furry little problem.", James asked lightly, even though his eyes were flashing

"Actually the owner has given me stake in the business. I get to keep 60% of profit and run the business as and how I please.", Remus said proudly.

Sirius shut the book loudly in surprise. Lily looked shocked as well. James's face was bursting in happiness.

"It's Harry, isn't it? She is the owner!", James said excitedly. Lily and Sirius looked on very curiosly.

"Yes.", Remus replied calmly and smiled as the barrage of questions he knew would come started at him.

"Is she back? Where can we meet her? Has she decided her future? How is feeling? Has she ridden the latest broom I got her?"

Everyone looked incredulously at James, who looked at them, defensively.

"Hey it's one of the best brooms out there!", James said defensively

"That is not what you ask when you haven't seen your child for over a year!", Lily said exasperated

"You don't but I am the cool parent!", James said puffing out his chest. Everyone slapped their forehead.

Remus chuckled. "Harry is getting better. She is happier than she was before. She is, what I believe, in the last leg of her touring. She is currently, somewhere, in Africa. I think their ancient magic is making her feel more connected to herself."

Sirius asked curiosly," Where has she been living when she comes back?"

"Somewhere near suburbs, she has taken a big, spacious 5 bedroom house. She has given the guest house of two bhk to me. I will pay her back from what I earn here. ", Remus said seriously. James and Lily nodded.

Lily smiled and asked curously," Has she met someone?" James and Sirius looked at Remus quickly, one curiously and the other with blank expression.

"No but she has been to a few dates, not that any went for more than three dates, but she has been dating. I think it is a good step in her healing process.", Remus said with a smile but he kept an eye on Sirius.

Sirius had blank expression but his eyes had an angry glint in them. Lily and James would be either curious or anxious about Harry but Sirius... Sirius would be too but Remus couldn't say why, but he felt like he was missing something. Sirius's interest in Harry seemed a bit off. He was fiercely loyal, which was given for anything with Prongs bloodline, but he would see some other emotion in him, which he has never seen before. So he couldn't figure what it was. 

"That good. I am so not ready to be father in law so early on.", James joked with a wink at Sirius, who smiled back. James turned to Lily to discuss sending Harry a gift. Sirius's smile dropped and he stared outside the window in intense concentration. Remus wondered what was bothering the heart-throb.

* * *

Harry felt amused as she saw a very familiar black dog following her back from her date. She said goodbye to her date a lane before and then went and sat on the stairs of her new home. She waited for Sirius to make his way towards her.

The past couple of years have been very therapeutic and peaceful. She feels she is finally feeling better and settled. Her nightmares have stopped and she feels less guilty about the people she lost, about the life she let go. She was forming a new life here. She wanted Remus to have a steady job and offered to open a book store to give him steady income while he completed his book on defense against dark arts in peace.

She knew baby Harry was growing in a loving, caring and happy household. Her parents were alive and happy. They were changing the world and she couldn't have been more proud of it. She was a bit worried about Sirius, who according to Remus, was not happy. Reg said that he was not even dating properly and it bothered her. Why was Sirius worried? She wanted him to live a trouble free life. She has seen him around, keeping an eye on her. It felt nice. She had a flashback to third year when Sirius terrified the school to keep an eye on her. She saw Sirius sit at distance keeping a steady gaze on her but not approaching her. Harry felt her inside warm as she realized he was honoring her wish to be not contacted physically till she asked.

"You can come here Sirius, the floor doesn't look that comfortable or warm.", Harry said softly to the black dog with a warm smile.

Sirius came towards her and sniffed her hand and licked her cheeks in greeting. Harry felt amused and started to pet him. Sirius legs were shaking as his tongue rolled out. Harry let out a bark like laugh. Sirius barked happily.

Harry got up and opened the door and Sirius padded inside. She smiled as she closed the door and turned on the light. She paused when she saw Sirius. She had forgotten how handsome her godfather was. He was wearing a red jacket with black shirt and ripped jeans. His hair looked flawless and his cheekbones were a thing of their own. His grey eyes were sparkling and his smile made him look so gorgeous that she had to still her rapidly beating heart.

"Heya, Harry.", Sirius said with a bright smile.

"Hi Sirius.", Harry replied back automatically with a shy smile. She was acting like a little girl with a crush. What the hell! She can't be liking her  _godfather_ like that. It was incestuous. Alright, tangentially incestuous.  _But you left your life back, doesn't that mean that he is no longer your godfather? Doesn't that mean he is a extremely gorgeous, hot man in your living room?_ Harry shook her head of the traitorous voice as she made her way towards the kitchen.

"Tea?", Harry asked him awkwardly. Sirius nodded and removed his coat. Damn! He is fit. She could see his muscles bulging but he had an athletic body. He looked very, very delicious. She had to bite her lips to stop acting like an idiot. Harry came back from making tea and saw Sirius eyeing the painting she had put.

"That is a rare painting of Regina Phalange, the famous witch artist. It must have cost you a bombshell.", Sirius said as he whistled in appreciation and took his tea from her.

"Well it's a fake, so it was dirt cheap.", Harry replied smoothly.

She paused mid sip when Sirius looked at her with an arrogant, aristocratic expression, although his eyes were twinkling and there was so much warmth in them.

"Harry, I hated my upbringing but I do appreciate few things it has engrained in me. Finding if any artifact is real or not is one of them at drop of hat is one skill I value.", Sirius said softly as he smiled warmly.

Harry looked down and then bit her tongue in worry. She hadn't spent anything on this because she had become, unknowingly, friends with Regina on her Paris trip. Having no family, Regina has given her the painting in exchange for three portriat of her that she made. Following her request, Regina had made sure that people won't recognize her as she obscured her face strategically. Regina was just happy to have a muse and Harry liked the painting. It brought her peace. She looked at Sirius to find him looking at her lips and then her eyes. Did his eyes get darker?

"Regina and I met in Paris. I helped her in getting her pet back from some snatcher. She found that I liked the painting and gifted it to me.", Harry said with far off look. Sirius eyes warmed again and he smiled.

"Of course, even on vacation, you are helping people.", Sirius said with pride and happiness. Harry felt herself blush. They both stared at each other for a while before her microwave chimed. They jumped back. She hadn't realized how close they both had gotten.

"Cookies!", Harry said flustered and rushed to get them and maybe calm herself down. _Down girl! He is your godfather!_ She berated herself as she carefully took the cookies out.

She turned back and saw that Sirius was watching her, amused, as he waited for her to give him the cookies while leaning against the counter in a ridiculously sexy manner. She cleared her throat and Sirius's eyes sparkled.

"Why is it placed under charms and protection?", Sirius asked casually as he slowly bit the cookies. Who knew this simple action could make her feel hot?

"Umm...it's to weed out wizards and witches.", Harry said absentmindedly as watched Sirius bite another cookie. Sirius made eating cookies an art. She cleared her throat and looked into very happy and sparkling eyes of Sirius Black. She straightened her back and shook her head.

"Why?", Sirius asked curiously

"I kept it there because I didn't want to deal with anything related to wizards or witches. But Reg and Remus won't let me live in peace and pushed me into dating. So I have placed it there to make sure I didn't get sucked into wizarding world. Whoever commented on the painting had to be a witch or a wizard and usually the date ended soon afterwards. Not everyone has your Keen eyes, Sirius. Not everyone can tell it's a real one. It is a decent and easy test.", Harry explained as she saw Sirius get serious and look at her.

"Are you still apprehensive about getting back into wizarding world?", Sirius asked her seriously.

"Not anymore, no. But I am not sure how I can be a part of it without creating chaos again.", Harry said nervously.

"Don't you worry about that. Leave that to us. But first, maybe come and meet your parents. They are anxious and worried about you.", Sirius said in a velvety voice as he lovingly traced her face's contour. Harry found herself nodding. Sirius's dark eyes were shining.  _Shit Harry! You have gotten into trouble again!_ Hermione voice echoed in her head as Harry felt her heart rate up. Well, Hermione has never been wrong till date. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! Sorry for the long wait! Hope you all like it. Cheers!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are most appreciated  
> -check out my other story on soulmate bond- Using future and brains, and on time travel of the golden trio - not a retribution, just returning favor.  
> -if (*) then the credit goes to original writers


End file.
